We Are Always There For You
by Unknowndiva
Summary: Life is normal when all of a sudden, Chase's life seems to take a sharp turn and the family doesn't know what to do. Will Chase be ok? Can the family take care of him and save him in time? (rated T, just to be on the safe side)
1. Where it all started

**Hi guys, this is my first story and I'm kind of new here. This is my first story and I will be adding new chapters soon, please leave any nice feedback please thx, enjoy!**

Chase P.O.V

Bree, Adam, Leo, Tasha, and I are all watching a movie while is at a meeting in New York. I am desperately trying not to focus on the outside world besides my family and this humorous movie, but there is no possible way to escape the constant and growing pain in my chest. I don't want to cause a scene especially without here, so i ask to excuse myself. I don't even make it past the couch until i collapse to my knees ripping my chest and crying out in pain. Everyone turns their heads toward me while stopping the movie. They immediately rushes over to my side tossing out questions like cards. I cant make out any words besides "Call...Davenport" before the pain goes to agonizing to unbearable. I curl up in a ball making out short ragged breaths trying to stay calm. My visions turns blurry and the sounds around me become very distant. My heart soon feels like it rips out my chest and the darkness and dots consume me.

Bree P.O.V

We were all watching me and Adams favorite movie while we all laughed our heads off. Adam was practically rolling on the floor laughing so hard when Chase asked to leave. That was weird, he usually enjoys this movie almost as much as us. We all just shrug his excuse off and continue watching the movie until we hear a BOOM. We stop the movie and we all look over the couch. Im shocked at what I see. My little brother on his knees, his face scrunched up in pain, and he's gripping his chest for dear life. At the same time we all ask him "What happened" and "Are you ok?" but he doesn't answer, he just tells us to call . He's taking uneven breaths that are getting shorter and shorter he's becoming paler and paler and we all are just standing there watching while Tasha talks to . Finally Chase takes one last breath and is laying on the floor close to death, the family unable to understand whats going on.

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to that you for reading my first story, I will be adding more chapters and feel free to leave (nice) feedback please, thx! Also please include any ideas for next chapter as well.**


	2. Learning the Problem

Bree P.O.V

I wasted no time to run and get from his meeting. In 5 seconds we were already home. walks over and makes a huge gasp while staring at my younger, pale and almost lifeless brother. doesn't take the time to ask questions. He just asks Adam to take Chase down to the lab. We all stay upstairs scared and anxious to know what's happening to my baby brother. My heart broke to see him suffer like that and have no idea what to do. I just hope he is ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour, Adam and Mr. Davenport come upstairs, tear-stained with sad faces plastered on their faces, holding a sleeping Chase.

"What Happened?" Me, Tasha, and Leo all say together. "Ok everyone come into the kitchen so Chase can sleep peacefully." orders, while whispering and placing Chase on the couch carefully. "Ok so, it seems Chase has a condition that greatly affects his heart. I still have to do some research to find out how he got it, but I already know the symptoms. Whenever Chase gets too excited, sad, stressed, or scared, his heart will start to beat uneven and eventually stop beating. So our job is to watch over him and make sure none of this happens, at least until I can find the cure, but overall, DO NOT TELL CHASE! He will get very scared and will panic and... You all know what happens. So everyone stay calm and try to act normal because I doubt he will remember all of this because of the lack of blood in his brain at the moment." I look around at everyone's faces and everyone, including me, have their jaws on the floor, unable to make out any words. We all just nod are heads and turn around to the now groaning Chase. His eyes flutter open and glance over at us.

"What happened?" Chase weakly says.

"Nothing, umm...you just fell off the couch and hit your head while we were watching the movie." lies.

"Uh ok." Chase makes out before he starts coughing violently, pain scrunched on his face.

Chase P.O.V

I finally am let back into reality and I have no idea what us happening. I ask my family, but something seems very suspicious. I dont have a chance to question their answer again before a slightly less pain than before takes a grip on my body and I start coughing. I can't seem to stop coughing and my throat is starting to hurt badly. I cover my mouth, but when I pull back, blood is covering my hand. All the coughing is preventing me from breathing but I try so desperately to take a breath. I hear telling me "Breath buddy, it's ok, you'll be alright just breath ok?" But his voice keeps fading in and out. I can barely feel the comforting circles he's drawing on my back. I feel very dizzy and the coughing finally fades to a stop. I can't focus but I'm able to make out "What's...happening...to me?" Before I can't take the dizziness anymore and let myself into unconsciousness.


	3. Video Games cause Injuries

**Hey guys, I realize that there are blanks during the story where there are supposed to be a name, but for some reason whenever I type "Mr. Davenport " it just shows up blank so that's what's supposed to be there. Enjoy the chapter, more coming soon. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

P.O.V

"Its ok guys he just passed out because of the lose of blood snd the lack of it in his brain, he might pass out a few times for a little while." I say trying to reassure my family. I don't know what to think of all this, and I'm a genius I'm supposed to know! I just cant think else right now besides "Why Chase?" Why did it have to be my youngest. I don't even know how it happened. I snap out of my thoughts and lay Chase on the couch. I look around for someone and I find Adam and Leo walking into the kitchen.

"Guys I have to go back to my meeting, can you do me a favor and give Chase some juice and a cookie when he comes to, thanks byeeeee!" I say running out of the house not waiting to hear their answer. They are obedient kids, they will be good...oh no! Hopefully they have some sense. Hopefully Tasha and Bree get home soon from the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase P.O.V

I wake up, blinded by the light, but after afew minutes i get my hearing back and can see and hear Adam and Leo yelling and screaming while playing video games. My stomach starts to tingle and my mouth fills with water, signaling something gross was about to happen. I look over to the kitchen garbage can and see its full. I stand up and ATTEMPT to run upstairs to the garbage in my bedroom hoping that i can hold it in. A enormous wave of dizziness washes over me and i start to stumble up the stairs. I was almost at the top of the stairs when i missed one step and came tumbling all the way down. I closed my eyes knowing this wasn't going to end good and just hoped for the best. I finally reached the bottom and before i could open my eyes i just felt pain...everywhere. I couldn't even scream i just moaned. I was too tired to even move. Hopefully Adam and Leo see me.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later, they still haven't even looked behind them. Ive been moaning and groaning but they cant hear me over the loud tv and their eyes are glued to the tv screen. Luckily, I've been here so long I've gotten used to the pain and as long as i dont move, i should be fine.

"We're back." Bree says.

"Hey wheres Chase?" Tasha asks with worry rising in her voice. To give them a clue, I groan straight after she asks. Bree and Tasha turn their heads and gasp.


	4. Broken But Back in No Time

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, in the past few chapters there are missing names because whenever I type "Mr. Davenport" it goes blank so fill those in with your mind lol. I hope you like these stories and please keep reviewing, I need to know how you guys like them. I'm bored during he day so I have lots of time to write these chapters so follow so you'll know when I post more. Check out my other stories as well and I'm making some more as well. Enjoy!**

Bree P.O.V

I hear a groan and I turn around to see Chase laying on the bottom on the stairs. His leg is twisted in a sickening way and his left arm and right wrist seem to be bruised and swollen. He seems to be in a little amount of pain and is relieved to see me and Tasha. We rush over to him and crouch down.  
"Omg Chase are you ok?" Me and Tasha ask together.  
"Yes i think so but I'm trying not to move too much."  
"Ok ummm... Ill call Donald. Ill be right back." Tasha says walking out of the room on the phone.  
"Chase what happened?" I ask him.  
"I was about to puke and the garbage cans were full so I was going to the upstairs garbage can but I became really dizzy and tired and my vision got blurry so I tripped and fell down to the bottom. I was trying to get Adam and Leo's attention but they were too attached to their video game to notice. But luckily, I don't have to throw up anymore!" Chase says. All my anger boils inside me but before I can Tasha comes back to tell me Mr.D's location. 2 seconds later, me and Mr.D come back.  
"Ahhhhh!" He yells after seeing Chase.  
"Adammmmmm! Leoooooooooo!" Mr.D yells.  
"Adam gently place Chase in his bedroom, please." Mr.D says trying to calm down.  
"Ok!" Adam says knowing he's in big trouble after Chase is ok.  
Adam tries to pick up Chase gently but every slight movement causes Chase to yell in pain. But, after finally managing to get Chase to his bedroom, we all gather around the bed. Before Chase gets a chance to look at his injuries, Mr.D orders Adam to hold chase's head down knowing he will become too scared. Nice move Mr.D.

Mr.D P.O.V

I cant believe this. I gave them 1 job!  
"Chase this is going to hurt, i have to set your bones, so just try not to move and I will go very fast." I warn him.  
"Uhhh...ok." He says fear in his voice.  
Bree gets a cold wash cloth to keep on his forehead. I order Bree, Tasha, and Leo out of the room because I'm not sure if the could handle seeing this. I start at his wrist knowing this one will be the easiest. I straighten the arm and gently feel the bone. I feel it piercing the skin from the inside facing up. I push the bone down inside his arm, back into place. I earn a yelp from Chase while he tries to struggle out of Adams grip. Adam adds more force while trying be careful not to touch is arms or his leg. I go to the other arm and see it is twisted in a very sickening way. I don't even know where to start. Finally, I was able to straighten it out. I almost got kicked in the face by Chase's one good leg just luckily i knew what was coming. I decided to take a break for a minute before I do his leg because this one is going to hurt really really badly. I guess its my fault for adding twice as many stairs as I needed to. Its finally time to do his leg, and I ask Adam to add as much force as he can because I KNOW Chase will fight after this pain. I reshape his leg and I almost pukes after hearing all those cracks and crunches as I moved it. I have a foot shaped red bruise on my cheek from Chases other leg and I think I lost my hearing from his very high pitched scream that was non-stop for about 5 minutes. When I finished, I bandaged up his arms and his leg and he was bedridden for a day. I didn't even have to yell at Adam and Leo because Bree already went off on them. Luckily, Chase has been sleeping for most of the day. But tomorrow I will let him do back to school.


	5. Cripple at School :

**Hey guys, I've typed up 2 new chapters today because I spent all day driving to a waterpark for my sister's friend's party. I hope you like the chapter, keep reviewing!**

Chase P.O.V.

Im so excited to go back to school. It may be the place where I always get picked on and bullied but its also the place where I am the most superior. Maybe since Im injured, no one will pick on me for a while, or at least I'm hoping. I finished all my homework already and I'm set to go. I call Adam and he helps me into the blue wheelchair bought for me and Adam pushes me to the kitchen. Adam and Leo are my personal slaves until I'm back on my feet again because of the accident. Leo feeds me my breakfast and we all walk to school. Adam pushes me to all my classes. Everything seemed to be going good again until my last class. The bell rang and everyone was walking out of class to go home. I waiting about 3 minutes for Adam until he finally came to help me.

"Uhhh...Chase wheres your wheelchair?" He asks nervously.

"I thought you left it right outside the classroom?" I say trying to stay calm.

"Well its not there!" He says.

"Omg! I knew having a good day was too go to be true!" I say annoyed.

Once we gathered up Bree and Leo, they took my backpack and they helped me limp all the way home while hopping on 1 leg trying desperately not to fall. We must have looked crazy to other people driving by. When we got home, I collapsed on the couch from exhaustion, Adam, Bree, and Leo had to explain what happened to because I was way to tired. While they were talking, I started getting a tingling sensation on my broken leg. It turned from harmless tingles to stabbing pins and needles.

"Uhhhh Mr. Davenport!" I say getting very scared.

"What is it Chase?"

"Uhhh I'm losing feeling in my leg!" I say starting to panic.

"Its ok Chase just calm down ill check it out in a second."

"No no no! I think somethings wrong Mr. Davenport! I never felt this before!" I say getting annoyed that he's acting so calm about it. Maybe its something serious! What happens if my leg ends up paralyzed! Im really freaking out now. My hands start shaking and the air starts to get thick. Breathing becomes a struggle and i get a growing pain in my chest causing me to fall over onto the floor in pain. Now, I am gasping for air. Soon, all the air leaves my body. The darkness consumes me.

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

Why did this have to happen to Chase? Especially because he overreacts to EVERYTHING!

"Chase calm down,breathe, maybe your leg just fell asleep or something just calm down!" I say trying and failing to calm him. I don't see him answer so I look over and see him double off the couch onto the floor.

"Chase!" I yell. I run over and sit him up. He's already gasping for air so I gently tap him back and rub comforting circles on it.

"Bree, go down to the lab and get the first aid kit! Leo go get a glass of water! Adam help me lay him down!" I yell giving orders. Me and Adam lay Chase down on his back and he can't seem to get any air in.

"Stay with my buddy, your ok, just hold on!" I sooth him. I start doing CPR on his chest while Bree comes back and opens the defibrillators. I grab them from her hands and she starts giving CPR to Chase as I get the machines set up.

"Charging...clear!" I say pressing the machines onto his chest. We all watch his chest rise and fall then stop. I did it 3 more times, but finally when we were done Chase started coughing and gasping for breaths. Once we saw this we all let out a huge breath we didn't know we were holding.

"It's ok buddy, your ok, everything's going to be fine!" I sooth. He finally stops coughing and breaths heavily.

"In and out buddy in and out." I practice with him. After a while his breathing is back to normal. He closes his eyes and relaxes.

"Chase can you hear me?" I ask quietly.

He opens his mouth and no words come out, then he nods.

"Ok good, you feel better?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and moans.

"It's ok buddy, you must be tired let's set you down so you can take a nap on the couch." I say as I look at Adam. We both lift him up on the couch and lie him down. I put his head on a pillow and throw a blanket over him. Poor Chase he's probably tired now.

"Ok guys let's go down to the lab and leave Chase to take a breather." I say pushing everyone in the elevator. Once we get down there, I walk over to my work space and I pull out the antidote I've been working on. I'm so close to finally figuring it out. I look over my checklist again and make sure I added everything. I look at all the checkboxes.

"OMG how could I forget!" I say out loud. I drop in the chemical and check over the list again. I fill the antidote into a syringe and run upstairs. I am so anxious to test it, immediately run and wake up Chase.

"Chase! Chase! Look what I've got!" I say showing him the liquid. He slowly opens his eyes and squints.

"Mr. Davenport?" He asks sleepily.

"Yeah it's me! I have something to help your heart!" I say with my excited voice.

"Oh ok." He says sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Wasting no time, I walk over and insert the syringe into his arm.

"Ow!" He says.

"Sorry!" I say. " And by the way, the medicine makes you sleepy so you might want to go back to sleep. And that reminds me I have to give you your x-Ray."

"Wait, you never told me what the medicine does!" He says before I leave.

"Oh yea sorry, it's supposed to take away your heart condition!" I explain.

"Oh ok great!" He says.

"Let's just hope it works!" I say cautiously.


	6. Spike? Is that you!

**hey guys action is starting, enjoy the chapter thanks for the reviews and ideas!**

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I think I should go check up on Chase. He's been sleeping for about an hour or 2 now. I walk upstairs and gasp at what I saw. The couch is on the kitchen counter shredded into pieces with feathers all over the place. The coffee table is in a million pieces all over the floor, the lamp is hanging upside down from the ceiling with peanut butter, the dinning room chairs are ripped apart piece by piece and the fridge doors are ripped off and all the food is smashed all over the walls. But worst of all, Chase is nowhere to be found. Before I have a chance to look for him, I hear a bloody scream. It sounded like a "Someone-cut-off-my-head" scream. I race upstairs and follow the screams to Chase's room. I find Chase laying on the floor, hyperventilating. His casts were off and he was bleeding in his stomach. I found a knife laying next to him and he was still screaming bloody murder. I run over to him and crouch down to in face to face with him.

"Chase,buddy, what happened? You ok?" I try to ask him softly. He seems to not notice my presence. His eyes are squeezed shut and he won't stop yelling.

"Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha! Come on here!" I try to yell louder than Chase's screams. About a minute later everyone gathers into Chase's room.

"Mr. Davenport! What happened to the living roo- CHASE!" Bree says.

"I honestly have no idea." I admit.

Everyone soon stops talking and gather arounds Chase. Adam pins him down to the floor to stop him from rolling around the floor. I look at his head and there is blood gushing out of his head. Bree goes and gets an oxygen mask and we apply it to his face. We all try to calm him down and after 10 minutes he's finally breathing normally and his body relaxed.

"Chase what happened?" We all finally say at once.

Chase's eyebrows scrunch up like he's trying to think. Then, after a minutes, his eyes widen and his breathing quickened.

"It's ok Chase just calm down, you don't have to tell us yet, you should rest right now." I sooth him. He doesn't seem to hear any of us. His eyes start to lose focus and he starts to sway. Before he loses consciousness, "Spike" is all he says.


	7. It's Spike all right, but how?

**hey guys, here's the next chapter! Review to tell me your ideas and feedback. Enjoy the chapter, next one coming soon!**

Mr. Davenports P.O.V

"Spike?!" We all say together. We all have the same confused, worried, and scared look on our face. I look down and remember his stomach and head wounds and go get bandages. When I get back to the room, Chase is placed on the bed and the family is gathered around watching him. I wrap up his stomach wound and head wound after nicely cleaning them and Bree puts a warm washcloth on his forehead. We all step out the room on my command and gather downstairs to the living room. Everyone takes another gasp at the sight.

"Eddy pull up the security footage of the living room of the past 3 hours."

Without an insult, he pulls up the footage. At first the video shows Chase sleeping soundly on the couch, then after a few minutes, he shoots awake and his body starts to shake violently almost like a seizure, which lasts for a few minutes. Then afterward, his eyes shoot open and jumps off the couch and rips off all his casts. "Spike's back baby!" He announces before destroying anything that stands in his way. He then goes in the kitchen and grabs a knife. Then the camera switches to when he runs upstairs to Chase's room and starts destroying and cutting stuff. "Shut up Chase! It's my turn to take control now!" He shouts. "I don't wanna hear it! Don't make me hurt you!" He says to no one again. "That's it! Your being annoying now!" He yells before stabbing himself twice in the stomach and hitting his head against the wall. "Now I'll leave you to suffer! Bye, hope to take over you again...hahaha!" He laughs. He starts the seizure like movements again, then after a few minutes, he collapses to the ground screaming in pain. Then the camera shuts off and is replaced by the annoying emoticon. We all have the same shocked face. For several moments, no one moves, we all just stand there trying to process the information we saw.

"Uhhh...what happened to him?" Leo says breaking he silence.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with the antidote maybe." I answer.

"But how did that make Spike come out?" He asks.

"Well that part I really don't know, but once he wakes up I'll ask him more questions." I tell.

As if on cue, we all hear a loud moan coming from Chase's rooms and we all run up there.

"Hey Chase, how you feeling?" I asked him softly.

"Like my body collided with a huge monster truck." He teases.

"Can you be more specific?" I ask.

"My stomach hurts a lot and my head hurt a ton! My leg feels very very sore are so does my arm. But my wrist feels better." He tells me.

"Ok, do your remember what happened?" I ask him.

"No not really." He says.

"Come on Chase! Try to remember!" Bree says. Chase then squeezes his eyes shut for about a minute or so.

"I remember now." He says. He stares blankly at the wall behind us for afew minutes before his breathing quickened, he started shaking, and his eyes widened.

"Calm down Chase, just tell us what happened." Bree calms.

"S-spike h-he took over a-and h-he's trying to k-kill m-me." He says before sobbing. I sit on the bed and pull him into my lap. I hold him close as he cries into my chest.

"It's ok buddy, don't worry we are all here for you. We will protect you ok? Nothing to be scared of ok? Can you tell me how you know he wants to kill you?" I tell him.

"H-he told me, i-in my h-head." He says through cries.

"Ok buddy how about you get some rest and you can tell me more later, Tasha will bring you up some pills later and some water to help the pain ok buddy." I tell him while laying him down on the bed.

He nods in agreement. I look at the rest of the family and shoo them out of Chase's room.

"Do you think he's going to be ok? He's acting pretty weird." Leo asks.

"I think so, but I'm going to do some tests on him to see what went wrong with the antidote.


	8. Oh no Chasey!

**hey guys, here's the next chapter! Sooner the better right? Enjoy:**

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

Adam P.O.V

I wake up from my nap and hear Tasha screaming my name along with Bree and 's name. I follow her scream to Chase's room. When I get inside, I find a very pale Chase with his hands over his neck strangling himself while crying and Tasha **desperately** trying to pull his hands off.

"Adam help!" She yells. I run over and try to pry Chase's hands off his neck but I couldn't get them off without the assistance of Bree and . Dang Chase must have been lifting weights or something! Once we get Chase's hands off, he doubles over onto the floor crying, coughing and gasping for air. Mr. Davenport sits on the floor pulling Chase close and gently patting his back.

"It's ok buddy, just breathe, everything's ok buddy, just breathe Chase." He says comforting him.

"D-d-daddy?" Chase asks through sobs and coughs.

"Yes buddy, it's me but don't talk yet just try to control your breathing first." After a few minutes, Chase gets his color back and his breathing is back to normal.

"Daddy h-he's trying t-to kill m-me!" Chase sobs.

"Who's trying to kill you Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks with worry in his voice.

"S-s-spike! He says that I'm not good enough to live and that he should take over my life because no one loves meeeeeee." He says before he starts crying again.

"Chase we all love you, and no matter who you are, we will always be there for you. No matter what, so don't think that." Bree interrupts.

"Yeah, Bree's right Chase!" I chip in, "I will love you no matter what and you will always be my LITTLE and annoying brother, so don't listen to what Spike says, he's a stupid jerk!" I say, which makes Chase laugh. All of a sudden, he starts slapping himself in the face and punching himself in the stomach. "Stop It!" He screams while starting to cry. grabs on to him to pin him down, but before he can do so, Chase raps his hands around his neck and tightens his grip. He started crying harder, but this time, we couldn't get his hands off. His knuckles were white from squeezing too hard, but then his whole body releases and his hands fall limply to his side. His eyes roll tot he back of his head and and he falls back onto Mr. Davenport. Oh no Chasey!

 **Cliffhanger! Is Chasey going to survive? Can the family help him? Guess we'll have to see next chapter!**


	9. Adam the hero

Bree P.O.V

Chase was choking himself to death. Right in front of my eyes. And no one knew how to stop him. I started to cry into Leo's shoulders watching Chase's face pale and his knuckles white. I never even got a chance to tell him how much I love him. And my little brother is dying because of some stupid app that's taking over his body. I knew this was the last few moments I'd have with him. Then all of a sudden something I call a miracle happened. 2 red lights flashed before my vision and landed right on Chase's hands, making him pull away in pain. I follow the red lights to the source and follow them to Adam's eyes. Yes! Why didn't I think of that?!

Chase falls limply for a second then starts coughing and gasping. Mr. Davenport pats him on the back gently and Tasha goes and gets a oxygen mask.

"Wow Adam, nice idea!" Mr. Davenport says.

"Congrats Adam, you just saved Chase's life!" Leo congratulates.

Adam nods and immediately rushes over to Chase. He starts patting him on the back.

After lots of wheezing, coughing, and gasping and a oxygen mask, Chase finally was able to make out our sentences.

"Chase you ok? Do you feel a little better?" Mr. Davenport asks him softly.

In response Chase shakes his head and starts wheezing again.

"Ok buddy, calm down don't try to talk just take deep breaths with the mask." Mr. Davenport says.

"I'm... Sorry." Chase makes out.

"No reason to be sorry buddy, just calm down." Mr. Davenport sooths.

I feel so bad for Chase, he must be so scared. I would be terrified if someone was trying to kill me and take over my body, and I didn't have a chance to stop him.

Chase P.O.V (Bold are Spike talking in Chase's head) (Italics are Chase talking to Spike in his head)

 _Spike just leave me alone ok? I'll let you out later, just stop trying to hurt me_! **NEVER DOOFUS, YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GOT IT?** _No you will leave me alone or I won't let you out!_ **OK GUESS ILL HAVE TO GET OUT ON MY OWN.** _No please, don't hurt me, can't you find a way to get out without killing me anyway?_ **IDK PROBABLY BUT I LIKE MESSING WITH YOU, SO NO**. _Wait Spike don't!_ I ask him right before he takes over my body and makes me strangle myself. I can feel my hands grip my neck and they start to tighten and tighten. My surroundings soon become a blur and everything around me soon turns to slow motion. The only thing I focus on is trying to get the least bit on air inside my lungs. After a few seconds I feel hands scraping at my neck trying to pry my hands off. After a few attempts, I feel my hands release from my neck and a wave of relief washes over me. I double over gasping and coughing and doing whatever I can to get the air back in my lungs. I feel someone pull me into their lap and pat my back, which felt very comforting.

After a few minutes, I call out to the first blurry blob that slowly clears up, which is mr. Davenport. He tries to comfort me and get me into breathing. **JUST BECAUSE I DIDNT GET YOU THIS TIME DOESNT MEAN I WILL FAIL NEXT TIME, SO WATCH OUT.** Hearing his voice gets me so scared I immediately tell Mr. Davenport. I listen as my family tries to comfort me and they make me feel better.

"Chase we all love you, and no matter who you are, we will always be there for you. No matter what, so don't think that." Bree tells me.

"Yeah, Bree's right Chase!" Adam agrees, "I will love you no matter what and you will always be my LITTLE and annoying brother, so don't listen to what Spike says, he's a stupid jerk!"

I have the best family they are so nice. **WHAT'D THAT BOX OF DUMB ROCKS SAY. HEY LET ME OUT ILL KILL HIM! DONT NO ONE TALK ABOUT ME!** I have no time to respond to what Spike says when immediately he tries to strangle me again. This time all the anger Spike feels goes into squeezing my neck tighter and tighter. This time I know I'm done with. I put up the biggest fight I can. Noticing my effort does no good, I stop trying. I see my family sobbing and I know they gave up too. I feel my face losing blood and starting to turn a shade of blue. Right when I think it's the end, I feel white hot pain shoot my right hand. **OWWWWW** I hear spike say in my hand as he pulls my hands from my neck. My hands release and I am free. I rest for a second from exhaustion until my body catches up. I feel all the pain and air rush into my body and I lean over and cough and gasp. I start wheezing and it's very difficult this time to get air. I don't realize my surroundings until I feel a mask over my face and the air seems to flow into my nose easier. My hearing and vision starts clear up and when it does, I suddenly hear the million of questions I'm asked and the faces I receive.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I see Chase trying very hard to stay awake so I decide to let him sleep in his bedroom and ask him questions later. We lay him downs and he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. We all scoot out of the room and I leave Adam to stay and watch him. Now I have to deal with the spike problem. Everyone goes their separate ways and I head down to the lab.

I think Spike is way to strong. Maybe I can find a way to make him weak temporarily until I can scan him and fix the total problem. I go into my closet of organized successful antidotes and find the isle of medicines to make you weak.

After looking through all of them, I find the perfect one. Its number "1015". It's a daily liquid you take during the night which makes you sleepy, then in the morning you feel regular, just your mind has slower activity. So I'm hoping this will hold Spike off in Chase's mind until I could observe everything. So I'm going to test it out.

I go upstairs to Chase's room and see Adam and Chase still asleep. I wake up Adam and tell him to join Bree downstairs in his capsule. I open up the cap of the container with the liquid and stick the needle inside. I take out the needle and jam it into Chase's upper arm. He wakes up with a jolt and then he falls back to sleep as the medicine kicks into his blood flow. I take out the needle and walk out of Chase's room after kissing him on his forehead. Now it's time for bed.


	10. Slow as a Turtle :

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm making a new story and I need a OC girl crush for Chase. If you can, please post some names for her, it would mean a lot, and if I choose your suggestion, I'll give you a shoutout on the authors note.**

~~~~~~~~Time Skip to morning~~~~~~~

I was drinking my coffee and talking to my beautiful wife when Adam, Bree, and Leo come upstairs for breakfast. Then I remember Chase. I rush upstairs to his room and find him awake sitting on his bed.

"Chase, time to get dressed for school." I tell him. He stares blankly at me for a minute or 2.

"Ok." He says finally.

He slowly gets down from the bed and puts on his slippers. Looking at the time, I help him walk faster to the elevator to his capsule. I program him to change his clothes,brush his teeth, and take a shower then get out.

"Ok Chase here's your backpack, now go upstairs to walk with your siblings to school." I tell him holding my hand out with his backpack. He stares at the backpack for awhile before taking it and starting to walk to the elevator.

When we get upstairs I see the kids standing by the door waiting for chase.

"Guys I'm going to warn you, Chase is going to be little slow today so be patient and help him out alittle." I warn them.

"Uh...ok." They all say.

Slowly Chase makes his way to his siblings making sluggish movements. Maybe I gave him a bit too much medicine.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

I was watching tv on the couch when my children come home from school. I see Adam, then Bree, then Leo.

"Where's Chase?!" I ask.

"He's 'comin'." Leo sighs. A minute later, Chase walks in and his nose is bleeding and a bruise is on his forehead.

"Guys what happened to Chase?" I ask turning around to face them.

"Chase was walking slow on our walk to school so Adam got annoyed because we had to keep waiting for him and kept pushing forward into the sidewalk trying to make him go faster." Bree explains rolling her eyes at Adam. I turn to look at Adam.

"It's not my fault he's a slow poke." He says while they all walk down to the lab. I shake my head and help Chase walk over to the couch.

"You hungry?" I ask him once he sits down.

A minute later, he nods his head. Instead of asking him what he wants, I get him some leftover pizza from dinner. After heating it up, I help Chase walk over to the stool. He stares at the pizza.

"Thanks." He says finally. I nod and leave him to eat his pizza. I go into the elevator and head down to the lab.

I open up my computer and search for something to fix Spike.


	11. Surgery time!

**Hey readers, how you doing? Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! I'm working on 2 new stories (not posted) atm but I also have other stories for you to check out if you want, so enjoy! Review! Also, feel free to tell me your thoughts on the crossover yesterday, Iabsolutly loved it! (Btw sorry this chapter is kind of short)**

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

After an hour or 2, I found a solution. There's a very very complex program I can use to take Spike out of Chase's chip. It might take a day or more, but I think I can do it. I grab the chip extractor and run to the elevator to tell Chase the news. Before I go upstairs, I grab a syringe with a serum to kill the medicine out his system. As the elevator travel up I start to hear screaming coming from the living room. The doors open and Im met with the view of Chase. He's on floor sitting on his knees. His forehead is bleeding and he's constantly slamming his head on the floor. I run over and grab him and try to hold him in place.

"CHASE! CHASE STOP!" I yell. "ADAM, BREE, LEO, SOMEBODY HELP!" I yell as loud as i can. My grip is loosening on Chase as he continues to squirm.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chase yells while sobbing. His eyes are squeezed shut.

"CHASE STOP, YOUR HURTING YOURSELF!" I yell.

"STOPPPPP ITTTTTT PLEASE!" He screams crying louder. All the kids come running into the room. They gasp and run over to Chase. Before they reach him, he bangs his head on the floor more. I can't seem to get him to stop and the family runs over and we all manage to contain him. He still squirms and keeps yelling and gripping his head. We all try calming him but he doesn't seem to hear us.

After about 10 minutes,

Chase stops yelling. He keeps his eyes close and is still gripping his head. "Just leave me alone." He says.

"Chase?" Bree says. "Can you hear us?"

"Yes." Chase whispers. Everyone sighs in relief.

"What happened, are you ok?" I ask as Chase starts to open his eyes and look at us.

Before he answers, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls limp into my arms. Blood loss. Bree speeds to get the bandages and wraps his head. I bring him down to the lab and lay him on the cyber desk. I start the surgery.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour and 45 minutes later, the surgery is finished. Chase should be waking up in an hour or less. Spike is gone, woohoo! Now we just wait for Chase.


	12. How Old Are You?

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Tomorrow is the big "Bionic Action Hero" episode and I'm excited. Tell me what you guys think of it afterward. Thx for reading and please REVIEW! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour and 45 minutes later, the surgery is finished. Chase should be waking up in an hour or less. Spike is gone, woohoo! Now we just wait for Chase.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

50 minutes later, Chase wakes up. He groans and sits up. He looks around the room until his eyes land on me. When he sees me he walks over and gives me a hug.

"Thank you so much Donald!" He says tears falling down his cheeks.

"You ok Chase?" I ask him concerned.

"Yes, I'm just glad you got me and my siblings away from my mean daddy's house!" He says crying even more.

"Chase...um...how old are you?" I ask him.

"3 and a half!" He says holding up 3 fingers. OMG! I run over to the computer and bring up Chase's brain. Chase lost all his memories he had except the ones before I added Spike onto his chip. I added Spike the day I got them back by fighting Douglas off when I found out he implanted them with bionics and then I took them away to my house.

"Chase don't cry, it will be ok." I sloth him nervously. "Eddy tell the family to come down here!" I whisper-shout to him.

A minute or 2 later, I get Chase to calm down and the family was walking out the elevator.

"CHASE!" Bree shouts in surprise running over to hug him.

"Bree-bee!" Chase shouts jumping into her arms. "Wait why are you so big?" He asks her tilting his head in confusion.

"Mr. Davenport, is something wrong with Chase?" Adam asks me confusion written all over his face.

"Adee! You big too!" Chase says even more confused. "Donald what happened to them?"

"Guys, come over here. Chase how about you play with some toys?" I tell them while putting Chase at my desk with some toys to keep him occupied.

"Okiess!" Chase says grabbing the action figures. I walk over to the other side of he room where the rest of he family is situated.

"Guys, removing Spike might have also removed Chase's memories as well. So right now, he thinks he's 3, the day I got you guys back from Douglas." I tell them.

"WHAT? SO CHASE IS 3?!" Leo, Adam, and Bree all say together. I nod my head.

"Awwwww that's cute." Tasha says smiling.

We all roll our eyes.

"How about I take Chase back upstairs until you can figure out how to get his memories back without adding back Spike?"

"Good idea!" I say while we all walk back over to Chase.

"Chase come on, let's go upstairs and leave daddy to work." Bree says to him.

"Ok! But whose he, and her?" He asks before hiding behind Bree and pointing at Tasha and Leo. This is going to be a loooonnnnnggggg day.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

After explaining who everyone was, and making up a lie why everyone is big, we got Chase to take a nap. The kids all are upstairs somewhere, so I get to start working on a way to fix Chase's chip.

Bree P.O.V

Me, Adam, and also all go downstairs to watch tv after we got Chase to take a nap. After almost an hour and a half of watching boy cartoons, I'm sooooooo bored.

I walk upstairs to Chase's room to see him sleeping. I was about to turn around and go back upstairs, when I heard him whimpering. I start turning my body around when he starts to scream. I run over and sit with him on the bed. His screams become accompanied by heart-wrenching sobs. I quickly pull him into my lap and start rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh Chase...it's alright...in here." I sooth him.

"Bee-bee?" He cries while slowly opening his eyes.

"Yes buddy, it's me, calm down." I rock him.

"I'm scared." He cries. He sits up and clings onto me and sobs into my chest.

"It's ok Chase, Bee-bees here." I whisper rubbing his back and comb through his hair.

"I love you Bee-bee." He says looking up at me with his big teary hazel eyes.

"Bee-bee loves you too." I say smiling at his innocence.

A second later, Adam comes bursting in the room. He immediately sees Chase's teary shaking form and takes him out my arms and rocks him back and forth while holding him bridal style.

"I love you Adee." Chase whispers while yawning and slowly letting his eye lids droop back closed.

"Love you too." Adam replies smiling down at his now 3 year old brother.

Adam lays Chase back down for the rest of his nap and we walk back out the room.


	13. I Miss my Chasey

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've had lots of school work so I didn't have much time to write, and I'm also working on a new Lab Rats story too and this story has been left in the dust so sorry ;( I will do better. This story is almost finished though, probably own or 2 chapter left, I'm sorry to report. But I hope you all enjoy! :) thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot, and I try to review back for you guys :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

Adam lays Chase back down for the rest of his nap and we walk back out the room.

"How did you know to do that?" I ask him surprised.

"Do what? You must have seen me wrong." He says before running down he stairs to the lab.

I laugh at his childish acts and follow him in his journey to the lab.

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

Time to tell the kids the news about Chase. I wonder how they will take it. I walk up the stairs to find Leo, Bree, and Adam sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey kids." I greet while walking up behind the couch.

"Any news on Chase?" Bree shouts turning around.

"Nice to see you too." I joke sarcastically.

"Just come on, we've been waiting!" Leo shouts anxiously.

"Ok ok! Well I don't know if I'll be able to fix Chase." I sigh.

"WHAT?!" They all shout, mouths hanging open.

"The only way is if I operate on him, and I can't risk accidentally messing that up. I can cause him serve brain damage! The only other way is to make a new chip."

"Than do that!" Bree shouts angrily.

"I don't know if I can, I wasn't the original maker."

"Then call up Douglas!" Leo yells.

Douglas? Gulp.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" I ask pulling on my collar.

"Just you, now why don't you wanna call Douglas?" Bree asks.

"Uhhhhh...I never said that." I say I feel sweat forming around my face.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Leo asks as they all walk closer to me.

"I'm not nervous." I protest walking backward.

"Come on BigD just tell us what's wrong, why don't you wanna call Douglas, he's the only one who can help Chase." Leo sighs.

"Look guys, Douglas is my little brother. I don't want him to think that I need him. It's supposed to be the other way around. Adam, it's like if you had to ask Chase for help. Douglas is just gonna make fun of me and say he's smarter than me."

"It's ok sometime you just have to admit that you need help. Instead of despising his smarts, how about you learn from him." Bree suggests smiling.

"Ok your right. Ill just do it, for Chase." I sigh.

"Look, ill call him for you." Leo says, running upstairs to get the phone.

"Addddddddeeeeeeeee!" We hear Chase cry from the bedroom upstairs.

"Be right back guys."

Adam P.O.V

I run upstairs, following the screams of Chase. I arrive at his room and open the door. I find him sitting on his bed, curled up in his blanket, shaking, whimpering, and covering his face in fear.

"Awww Chasey whats wrong?" I ask calming, running over to the bed.

"I hads a drweam dat Meany Daddy comes ans takes' mes aways and yews guys never sounds mes. Den he do's exper'ments ons mes! Mes was so scared, Adeeee!" He crys as I pull him into my lap. He starts to sob into my chest.

"It's ok Chasey, I'll never let that happen to you, I promise." He looks up at my with his big, innocent, 3 year old eyes, and he smiles.

"Cwoss yor heart?" He asks.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." I smile drawing a cross over my chest.

"Thanks Adee, I love you." He smiles.

"Love you too. Now let's go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder, holding him by the feet as he dangled behind me. I laugh as he giggles and pounds on my back.

We reach the living room where everyone else is situated, and I through him onto the couch into Bree's lap. My fave brightens as his cute giggles fill the room. Bree starts to tickle his tummy and he starts screaming in pure joy. I miss my Chasey.


	14. Mean Daddy?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I will try to add another chapter to most of my stories today. This story is almost finished and this chapter is pretty short because I just wanted to add a little fluff before the operation to fix Chase. I think this chapter is really cute, so I hope you like it. Review pls!**

Bree P.O.V

"Ok Douglas is on his way." Leo announces coming back into the room.

"Do-do-Douglas?" Chase stutters as I notice his face turn pale.

"Yup Douglas is coming here just for you!" Leo tells him.

"M-m-me?" Chase starts to shake and I notice his breathing become uneven.

"He's gons takes mes 'way. HE'S GONS TAKES MES 'WAY!" Chase screams curling himself into a little ball and shaking like a leaf in no hurricane.

"No Chase he's not gonna take you away." Adam tells him. I look at Chase but he doesn't look like he's listening to any of us.

"Guys Douglas texted and said he's almost here so get the things ready for the experiment on Chase." Leo announces.

I hear hard breathing and I look over at Chase to see him hyperventilating. Adam notices too and takes Chase and cradles him in his arms.

"Chase look at me." Adam orders.

Chase shakes his head.

"Chase."

Chase shakes again more forcefully.

"Douglas says-"

"Leo SHUT UP!" We all yell.

"Mr. Davenport what do I do? Chase isn't listening to me and he won't calm down." Adam asks, fear evident in his voice.

"Of course he won't. He's traumatized because all beatings and harm Douglas caused him are still fresh in his brain. Leo's not helping him either! Plus since he's young he doesn't know how to handle his feelings. So I guess you have to just talk to him. Here let me try." Mr. Davenport explains gesturing for Adam to hand him over.

P.O.V

When I cradle Chase in my arms, I can feel him pulse beating at a WAY to fast pace and he can't seem to get his breathing regular. His eyes are wide and glancing around the room as if he's talking to himself inside his brain. I can barely keep a grip on him because of his forceful shaking.

"Chase, buddy listen to me, you need it calm down ok?" I whisper to him.

I hear him whimper and dig his head into my chest for comfort.

"Douglas gons kills mes, he's told mes dat when yews takes mes two days 'gos. He's beats mes toos. Ewerydays whens mes no listens. Hes takes he's belts, and wips mes evewhere. Hes use a knive toos. And mes just crwy and wish for Adee and Bee-Bee but day no hears. Mean Daddy dons hits dems cuz day good kids, he's says mes bad cuz me no listens. Me no like hurt people. Dats means, but daddy likes dats, but mes donts so mes gets pow pow." He says staring at the wall the whole time.

"Chase your a good boy, Douglas is just really mean. But he still loves you. And he-"

"No he dons. No one woves mes. Mean daddy's says dats why mes hab no mommy." He cuts me off.

"That's not true Chase. Your mommy loved you very much. She just got hurt really badly so that's why she's not here. And everyone loves you Chasey. Right everyone?" I tell him.

"Yeah." They all say.

"Come here Chasey." Adam tells him. I hand Chase over to him.

"Remember our promise?" Adam asks him.

I see Chase's fave lighten up as he nods.

"I promised I won't let him hurt you or take you away, and I won't." Adam assures him.

"I wove yews Adee." Chase tells him resting his head in the crook of Adam's neck.

"I love you too Chasey." Adam sighs, kissing Chase's forehead.

Chase giggles just as the doorbell rings.


	15. We Are Always There For You

**I'm really sorry guys I've taking so long to update, but school is so crazy this time of year so I haven't had too much time to write. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story, and I am so thankful for the reviews, follows, and favs. It makes me so happy and makes me keep wanting to write :) I hope his story was ok and although this is the end of this story, there are many more stories to come. But today I am going to upload a one shot, and HOPEFULLY, by the end of this week, I will be starting a new story I started to write, which I am super excited for! So I hope you enjoy this last chapter and please leave a review of what you think of he story, or maybe a SEQUEL?**

Chase giggles just as the doorbell rings.

Leo rushes over and opens the door.

"Oh Hey Douglas!" Leo announces, acting oblivious to anything that just happened.

"Hey Leo, wheres little Chasey at?" Douglas asks stepping inside.

"The brave little Chasey is right here right?" Adam supplies.

Chase does a cautious nod, his big eyes filled with fear, and his body ready to break at any moment. Adam notices this and snuggles Chase into his chest. My heart melts at how protective Adam can be. Its so adorable.

I jump out my thoughts when Douglas lets out a loud clap."Ok well lets get started!" He smiles.

We all stand up and walk down to the lab, nervousness plastered on our faces.

Adam P.O.V

I carry a super nervous Chasey down to the lab. Half way there, I put him down and let him walk next to me, so he's free to walk in front of me. I turn around and keep walking towards the elevator with the family, when I notice Chase isn't next to me. I look back in the direction I cam from and notice Chase is in the same spot I left him in. I run back over and crouch down in front of him.

"We will meet you guys down there." I call to the confused family waiting in the elevator. After getting a nod, I turn to face Chase.

His hazel eyes have a glassy look over them, his body looks frozen in time, and I can see a little shaking of his tiny hands.

"Chase whats-" I start.

"Mes don't wanna do this Adee, mes cants. I sowwy. Mes water not gets opwation, mes stay dis age." He whispers before running out the front door.

"Chasey!" I call after him. I run out side and just catch him before he steps onto the road. I grab him by the waist and lift him into my arms.

"ADEE STOP, NO! STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE." He yells kicking and shoving. I sit on the side walk and place him next to me as he pouts his little pink lip out and crosses his arms.

"Chase listen, I know your scared but you have to do this. You have to get back to your real age, or you can die. Im sorry I didn't tel, you this but Mr. Davenport told me that if you don't get this operation, you could die." I sigh, feeling bad at his frightened, yet still adorable, little face.

"But wat ifs Mean Daddy mess up, or he try to takes mes way when yews guys weave?" He asks.

"He wont, I will be right there with you when you get the operation, and I will sit and hold your hand while they work, and ill make sure they put you to sleep first."

"Mes guess das okies, tanks Adee, yews always makes mes feel bettwers."

"No problem buddy, lets go." I smile at his precious laugh as I pick him up and throw him on my shoulders.

When we reach the lab, everyone is gathered around the operating table, waiting for the experiment to arrive.

"Don't worry Chase everything will be ok." Bree comforts.

"Yeah don't worry, **_We are always there for you_**."

 **Sorry guys, this is the end, I hope you enjoyed, but I wanted to give a few shoutout to my reviewers that have helped me throughout he story with their positive reviews and great ideas :)**

 **-Casey Storm**

 **-Jvwollert**

 **-DirtKid123**

 **-Teeloganroryflan**

 **-WeepingWings**

 **-All Guests**

 **-All followers**

 **-All favoriters**

 **-Anyone else I missed**

 **THANKS TO YOU ALL, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY :) SEQUEL?**


End file.
